Shinzo (2015 Anime)
|directed_by = |voices_of = Johnny Yong Bosch, Patrick Seitz, Dave Wittenberg, David Vincent, Dan Woren, Laura Bailey, Cassandra Lee Morris, Max Mittelman|composer = and |country_of_origin = Japan|original_language = Japanese|no_of_episodes = 96}} Shinzo, known as Mushrambo in Japan is an anime series and the remake/reboot of /Mushrambo. Plot Season 1 In the 22nd century, a few years after WWV. Humanity was on the brink of extinction after the Enterrans slaughtered most of mankind. however, scientist Daigo Tatsuro put his daughter Yakumo in cryosleep in hopes she could revive humanity after decades. However, Yakumo woke up centuries after the invasion, only to find earth ruled by the Enterrans. When she woke up from her centuries long slumber, she was found by the Enterrans: Mushra, Sago and Kutal. All three have their personal reasons to go to a place called "Shinzo", the last place where humanity exists on earth. And together, the 4 go to Shinzo to bring peace between the remaining humans and the Enterrans. Season 2 Season 3 After Cydon has been defeated, it seemed that the world will finally know peace. however, buried deep underground and thought to be nothing more than rumors. the Homunculus have been awoken from their 5 Century long slumber, and they set to revive humanity and restore it to its former glory. however, the Homunculus plot to exterminate the Enterrans in order to "achieve greatness" for mankind. After the Homunculi revealed their plans and unleashed their forces on the earth, the gang once again sets off to save the day. Season 4 Main Characters *Yakumo Tatsuro (CV: , Laura Bailey and Leah Clark) - the daughter of renowned scientist Daigo Tatsuro and the heroine of Seasons 1 and 2. *Mushra (CV: , Johnny Yong Bosch and Matthew Mercer) - a humanoid Enterran who can control Fire in his Hyper Form. *Sago (CV: , Patrick Seitz and J. Michael Tatum) - a humanoid Enterran who can control Water in his Hyper Form. *Kutal (CV: , Dave Wittenberg and Mike McFarland) - a cat-humanoid Enterran who can control Earth in his Hyper Form. *Hakuba (CV: , Max Mittelman and Austin Tindle) *Mushrambo (CV: , Matthew Mercer and Patrick Seitz) *Ryuma (CV: , David Vincent and Eric Vale) - the 3rd strongest of the Enterran generals who can control Wind/Air in his Hyper Form. *Binka (CV: , Cassandra Lee Morris and Shelley Calene-Black) *King Nipper (CV: , Dan Woren and Andy McAvin) Season 4 *Flint Hammerhead (CV: , ? and ?) Supporting Characters *Rei (CV: and ?) *Sen (CV: and ?) *Este (CV: and ?) *Bolt (CV: and ?) *Clip (CV: and ?) *Chip (CV: and ?) *Toggle (CV: and ?) *Shiro (CV: and Chris Jai Alex) *Kuro (CV: and Neil Kaplan) *Sarah Goodman (CV: and ?) *Tony Goodman (CV: and ?) Season 3 *John Kennedy (CV: and ?) *Martin Luther King (CV: and ?) *Elvis Presley (CV: and Tom Wilson) *Bruce Lee (CV: and Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa) *Malcolm Bates (CV: and Clancy Brown) - a professor from the early 22nd Century and Daigo's mentor. Born in 2050, Bates created the Enterrans while he was still in highschool. *Loel (CV: and Phil LaMarr) - the last Enterran to be created by humans, Loel was created as a last resort after The Seven Enterran Generals wiped out 95% of humanity. *B.U.T.C.H.E.R. (CV: , Patrick Seitz and ?) *Abomination (CV: , Michael Sorich and ?) Mooks and Big Bads Celestial Gods *Lanancuras (CV: and Lex Lang) - a former Celestial who turned to the dark side by his own lust for power and the Big Bad of of Season 1. ages ago, after he has been corrupted by his ambition and greed, the other Celestials sealed him in an meteor that crashed on Earth around the beginning of the 22nd Century. however, the meteor that crashed leaked negative energy that corrupted the Seven Enterran Generals and made them commit genocide against mankind. Seven Enterran Generals *Mushrambo (CV: , Matthew Mercer and Patrick Seitz) - See Main Characters. *Rusephine (CV: , Mary Elizabeth McGlynn and Wendy Powell) *Ryuma (CV: , David Vincent and Eric Vale) - See Main Characters. *Daku (CV: and Paul St. Peter) *Franken (CV: and Tiffany Grant) *Kimylas (CV: and Skip Stellrecht *Diehanger (CV: and Michael Sorich) Other Enterran Villains *Gyasa (CV: and Derek Stephen Prince) *Grandora (CV: and Jamieson Price) *Ungra (CV: and Lauren Landa) *Waru (CV: and Chris Tergliafera) *Huntari (CV: and Richard Epcar) *Caris (CV: and Marc Diraison) *Gabriel (CV: and Steve Staley) *Katai (CV: and John DeMita) *Doctor Parasite (CV: and John Snyder) *Katris (CV: and Kirk Thornton) *Queen Bee-Ing (CV: and Tara Platt) *Big Blue (CV: and Daran Norris) *Bigger Blue (CV: and Gerald C. Rivers) *Tombo (CV: and Keith Silverstein) Kadrians *Eilis (CV: and Doug Erholtz) *Lunaria (CV: and Kari Wahlgren) *Garizani (CV: and Dave Mallow) *Shiro (CV: and Chris Jai Alex) - See Supporting Characters. *Kuro (CV: and Neil Kaplan and ?) - See Supporting Characters. Enterran Army Remainder Izanagi and his Cohorts *Izanagi (CV: and Michael McConnohie) - the leader of the Homunculus and the Big Bad of the 1st half of Season 2. *Izanami (CV: and Wendee Lee) - Izanagi's sister and later, Susano-o's second in command. *Susano-o (CV: and Vic Mignogna) - Izanagi's second in command and the Big Bad of the 2nd half of Season 2. *Fujin (CV: and Kyle Hebert) - the Homunculus of Wind. *Raijin (CV: and Frank Welker) - the Homunculus of Thunder. *Suijin (CV: and Robbie Daymond) - the Homunculus of Water. *Kojin (CV: and Steven Blum) - the Homunculus of Fire. *Amaterasu (CV: and Eden Riegel) - the Homunculus of the Sun. *Tsukuyomi (CV: and, Julie Ann Taylor) - the Homunculus of the Moon. Other Homunculus Villains *Tennin (CV: and Erin Fitzgerald) *Goryu (CV: and Yuri Lowenthal) *Bar Juchne (CV: and Wally Wingert) *Lilin (CV: and Rachael Lillis) *Golem (CV: and Steve Kramer) *Karkinos (CV: and Tony Oliver) *Satyr (CV: and Neil Kaplan) *Strzyga (CV: and Michelle Ruff) *Sobek (CV: and Sam Riegel) *Bastet (CV: and Stephanie Sheh) Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Soundtrack * * * * * * * * Gallery Img_yakumo.jpg Img_mushra.jpg Img_h_mushra.jpg Img_sago.jpg Img_h_sago.jpg Img_kutal.jpg Img_h_kutal.jpg Img_binka.jpg Img_mushrambo.jpg Reception The series was met with critical acclaim by critics and viewers alike. for its intense fight scenes, detailed animation but most importantly, the moral aesops(idealistic and cynical alike) told across the story. Adaptaions Following the popularity and critical acclaim, a manga adaptation has been serialised on Weekly Shonen/Young Magazine. Merchandise of the series was produced aswell. Trivia * Category:Wazzupguys's Ideas Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Anime Category:2015 Category:Reboots Category:Remakes Category:Action Category:Action/Adventure Category:Adventure Category:Romance Category:Action-Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Comics Category:Manga Category:Comic Books Category:Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Netflix Category:FUNimation